Emociones Descontroladas
by Doctor Frik
Summary: Hal no ha pisado la tierra en mas de 4 años. Hal es el linterna mas poderoso que existe y existirá. Hal Jordan es Humano. Los demás humanos deben ser iguales a el, ¿No?. Las demás corporaciones de linternas comprobaran eso. ¿Los humanos demostraran su valor? o ¿Sera dominado por la voluntad de los anillos?.
1. Capitulo 1

En las corporaciones, previo al mandar sus anillos, observaban como era la tierra a lo lejos, la mayoría estaban decepcionados, ningún humano era como Hal, Los azules y Rosa, en ese momento pensaban como Sinestro, ¿Cómo era posible que Hal saliera bien?, Mientras que los Índigos pensaban que la humanidad debía tener el mismo potencial que Hal, ¿Por qué lo desperdician? ¿Son retrasados la raza humana?.

El único que no estaba decepcionado era los Rojos, Atrocitus estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Satisfecho. Podía sacarle mucho provecho a los humanos, podía trabajar con ello, tanto era su satisfacción, no entendía porque los guardianes no habían intervenido ya, Seguro la linterna Verde humana tenia un trato con los mismos. Los Rosas, Azules e Índigo mandaron cada uno, un solo anillo a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Los héroes estaban descansando, habían desafiado, peleado y encarcelado a todos sus enemigos, saboreaban el momento con alegría. Las leyendas del mañana y el equipo Flash. no obstante no todos podían disfrutar esta tranquilidad que habían logrado, algunos hicieron grandes sacrificios, Tal era el caso de Flecha Verde. Que tuvo que sacrificar su identidad secreta por un enemigo que se hizo con la mafia y con su ciudad. Y una Vez que derrotaron a dicho enemigo, una de las condiciones que le pidieron a Oliver Queen para ayudarlo, fue que pagara sus propios crímenes, en la misma cárcel. Solo que la de Oliver, por haber cooperado con la policía, su celda estaba aislada de las otras, pues casi todo los prisiones, guardaban rencores a aquel que los encerró, en otro palabras al recién encarcelado Oliver Queen.

Felicity fue la única que no pudo abandonar la ciudad, su amor por Oliver la mantenían firme en su hogar, en espera de su marido. Todo los días trataba de visitar a Oliver con su hijo, mas los policías le negaban esa petición.

Una noche ella se quedo dormida soñando con Oliver, pero despertó. Algo o Alguien la estaba llamando, Felicity alza su cabeza.

_ ¿Oliver? _

Una voz desconocida le respondio.

 _ **_ No. Felicity Smoak. Fuiste escogida para formar parte de nosotras, Las Star Sapphire. ¿Qué respondes?_**_

Un anillo color violeta se alzaba frente a Ella, iluminando levemente la habitación con su resplandor.

_..._

El anillo se acerco a sumano, al acercarse mas, Su resplandor se intensifico.

_ _**Di el juramento. _**_

Felicity, hipnotizada por el deslumbrante anillo. Repitio unas palabras que sin razon aparecian en su mente.

"Para corazones largamente perdidos y llenos de miedo,

Para aquellos solitarios en la noche más oscura

Acepten nuestros anillos y únanse a nuestra lucha,

El Amor lo Conquista todo ¡CON LA LUZ VIOLETA!"

William se despertó sobresaltado, una luz desconocida se asomaba por debajo de su puerta de forma intensa. Poco despues la luz se apago.

_ ¡Felicity! _

La mencionada no respondio.

_ ¿¡Felicity!? _

El niño se asusto, y en un arrebato de descontrol grito.

_ Mamà_

William al ver que no iba a responder, se armo de valor y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Felicity tirada en el suelo frente a su habitación con un extraño traje levemente iluminado con la luz anterior. Intento despertarla, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Mientras tanto, En la Waverider.

Tres anillos hicieron su aparición. Uno índigo, Uno Azul y Uno... Rojo.

Sara soñaba con su Hermana, Soñaba con salvarla, cambiar el pasado, sentía compasión , por ella misma y por su Hermana.

Sara se sobresalto, algo había entrado en su habitación.

_ ¿Mick eres tu? Otra vez no Mick, no me despiertes de mi sueño embellecedor_

 _ **_ No. Sara Lance. Fuiste escogido para ser parte de la tribu Índigo. ¿Aceptas?..._**_

Sara miro desconcertada.

_¿...Mick? ¿Cómo hiciste esta broma? No te pases _

El anillo no respondio. Solo se acerco y tomo lugar en la mano derecha de Sara.

_ _**Di el juramento _**_

 _ **"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,  
Natromo faan tornek wot ur.  
Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,  
Taan lek lek nok–Formorrow Sur!"**_

Un luz purpura se apodero del cuerpo de Sara. Poco después, se vieron dos halos de luces en la nave.

En la habitación de Atom, Donde Ray Palmer trabajaba en su armadura, no podía evitar pensar en esa vez donde casi muere, la impotencia fue devastadora, pensar que en algún momento el había podido dejar de existir. Pero, su esperanza de seguir, de ser mas fuerte para proteger a sus amigos fue suficiente para levantarle el animo. Tenia esperanza en el futuro.

_ ¿...Que? _

Ray ve gracias al reflejo del metal de su armadura, como una luz desconocida se alzaba detrás de él. Ray se sobresalta asustado, dando una media vuelta para encarar lo que sea que haya entrado a su habitación.

_ _**Ray Palmer. Has sido escogido para ser parte de las linternas Azules. ¿Qué respondes? _**_

Ray abrió los ojos como platos.

_ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Los Dominadores! _

_ _**Dominaremos tu corazón. Di el juramento _**_

 _ **"En un día temeroso  
En una noche rabiosa  
Con corazones fuertes nuestras almas se encienden  
Cuando todo se vea perdido en la guerra de la luz **_**_Mira hacia las estrellas. Porque la esperanza arde brillante."_**

El anillo rápidamente se unió con su elegido. La luz de la esperanza cubrió todo el cuarto, Ray Palmer estaba en Shock.

Amaya, quien se había despertado por el grito de Ray, fue a ver qué le sucedía.

_ Ray, ¿Está todo bien? _

Amaya no escucho ninguna respuesta del entusiasta científico, así que abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando ver al hombre dormido o algo.

_ ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ray! _

Amaya observo a un Ray parado en medio de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos y en blanco, mirando a la nada. Curiosamente, Amaya noto el anillo que brillaba de manera sobrenatural en el dedo medio de la mano derecha del científico.

 __ ¡Gideon! ¡Despierta a los demás! ¡Algo raro le sucedió a Ray! __

Mick bebía sin descanso una cerveza fría, su habitación estaba a oscuras, todo en un vano esfuerzo por evitar pensar en su socio perdido. Pensar en el sacrificio de Snart le hacía sentir irritado, pero más cuando pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que el mismo se hubiera sacrificado, Mick sabe que no pertenece aquí, que no es un Héroe, y que ninguno de estos sujetos si quiera lo respetan. La Ira que ahora recorría por sus venas se intensifico, Odiaba el rumbo que tomo su vida.

 _Mick tenía los ojos cerrados, Los abrió molesto al sentir una luz fastidiosa dándole en la cara. Esa luz era de un ardiente color Rojo, muy parecido al fuego._

_ ¿Bebí mucho? _ Exclamo Mick confundido. _ ¿Otra alucinación? _

 _ **_ Mick Rory. Fuiste escogido para formar parte de las linternas Rojos. ¿Qué responder?_**_

_ Espera _

 ___ _ **Ok _**_

Mick siguió tomando de su cerveza, ignorando al anillo volador de color rojo que aun no dejaba de brillar.

_ Señor Rory, La Capitana Lance Y El Señor Palme se encuentra en Shock por la entrada de anillos desconocidos... _

Rory no le prestó atención a las palabras de Gideon.

_... ¿Señor Rory? ¿Es ese uno de los anillos no identificados? _

 ___ _ **¿Qué estas mirando? _**_

_ Señor Rory, debido a que la situación es más complicada, Llamare a el equipo Flash y al Equipo Flecha por ayuda, así mismo Espero que mientras tanto, se ponga en contacto con los demás para hablar de este problema _

Mick gruño irritado. Y pensar que solo quería emborracharse en paz.

Mientras tanto en Oa.

Los Guardianes del Universo. Se lanzaban miradas nerviosas entre sí, tenían malas noticias para la linterna Humana, El planeta tierra estaba siendo involucrado en la guerra de luces de los espectros emocionales. Era bastante impredecible el humano conocido como Hal Jordan, desconocían como reaccionaria ante la noticia, y si esta noticia haría que el más grande linterna de la historia se pusiera en contra por no cumplir con su parte del trato.

Hal llego irritado a Oa, Los guardianes le habían llamado de imprevisto, obligándose a dejar el trabajo a medio terminar, solo espera que el linterna que mandaron para hacerse cargo no echara a perder su esfuerzo por mantener la paz entre dos razas enemigas.

_ Espero que sea bueno señores. ¿Sinestro otra vez quiere esclavizar el universo? Porque si no es así, crean que estaré muy molesto _

Uno de los Guardianes soltó un suspiro.

_ Empezamos mal _

Hal lo miro dudoso.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _

Los guardianes se alinearon frente al humano.

_ Hal Jordan. No pudimos cumplir con lo prometido _

Hal de inmediato frunció el ceño.

 __ ¿Qué le paso a la tierra?__

 _El anillo de Hal trajo su atención casi de inmediato._

 ___ _ **Hal Jordan. He ubicado la presencia de en total 9 anillos de diferentes espectro emocionales _**_

Hal arqueo una ceja.

 __ ¿Qué? __

 _Los guardianes intervinieron._

_ Los diferentes cuerpos de linterna se interesaron en los humanos por ti Hal Jordan, Nosotros no pudimos prever que harían un movimiento en conjunto. _ Exclamo Uno _ Pero no te preocupes Hal Jordan. Los humanos no tienen tu misma capacidad, eres lo mejor de esa raza, los demás cuerpos de linternas no encontraran nada más que resto sin valor _

 _Hal los miro molesto._

_ No me importan lo que piensen. Teníamos un Trato, Hago mi labor como linterna verde en todo los sectores y ustedes mantenían a la tierra fuera del rango de las demás corporaciones _ Hal tomo vuelo por encima de los Guardianes _ Si no puedo contar con ustedes para un trabajo tan simple, lo hare yo mismo _

_ De hecho Hal Jordan. Ese es el motivo por el que te llamamos. Necesitamos a un linterna que le enseñe a los humanos elegidos usar su poder para el bien, y quien mejor para esa tarea que tu. Siendo todo de la misma especie _

 _ **_ Hal Jordan. No podemos teletransportarnos. Una densa capa de energía oscura rodea la atmósfera del planeta. _**_ _Avisa el anillo_

_ ¿Aceptas? _

Hal miro a los guardianes, estaba molesto por la negligencia de los mismos, pero no le quedaba de otra que ir.

_ Bien. Pero me compensaran esto Guardianes _

Hal se fue volando, dejando a los Guardianes con la palabra en la boca.

 __ No puedo creer que ese chiquillo sea la linterna más poderoso __

_Acéptalo. No es algo que podamos cambiar _


	2. Capitulo 2

Hal volaba por el espacio, en su expresión se notaba la molestia por todo este asunto; Después de tantos años haciendo lo posible para que el planeta tierra estuviera a salvo, vienen los guardianes a prometerle que la protegerían y le salen con esto.

_ ¿No hay una forma de llegar mas rápido? _

El anillo parpadeo una par de veces para luego responder.

 _ **_ Hay dos rutas alternativas. Ir volando o teletransportase, pero no puedes hacer esta ultima... así que no _**_

_ Joder... _

Hal concentro una gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para aumentar la velocidad, ahora por lo menos no tardaría horas en llegar, a lo mucho uno media hora...

 _ **_ ¿Ya pensaste a donde nos vamos a quedar? _**_

Hal se detuvo abruptamente. Miro al anillo confundido.

¿Que?_

 _ **_ Ha pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste Hal... Es posible que tu presencia en la tierra cause problemas _**_

_ Iré como Humano..._ Señalo Hal _ Tratare de usar lo menos posible el poder de la voluntad _

 _ **_ Ese es el problema... Hal Jordan, desapareciste, sin dejar rastro, ¿Como puedes estas seguro de que no te han dado por muerto _**_

Hal siseo molesto, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, el anillo tenia un punto; No puede estar seguro de que tipo de consecuencias traerá su llegada en el planeta, el prácticamente se considera mas alguien del espacio que de un planeta en especifico.

Pero esto no era por el, si no por el planeta que lo vio crecer, es su deber protegerlo, sin dudar.

_...Lo resolveremos _

Hal se mantuvo callado todo el camino. Un rato después, La forma de la tierra se podía apreciar a lo lejos.

 _ **_ Faltan 15 minutos para el aterrizaje en el planeta conocido como la tierra _**_ Informo el anillo ___ _ **¿Alguna idea de cual podría ser tu primer destino?_**_

Hal lo medito unos segundos.

_ ¿Crees que mi antiguo casero tenga las cosas que deje en el departamento? _

 _ **_ ¿Sinceramente? Si las tuvo las vendió, o las mando con tus familiares _**_

Hal hizo una mueca al recordar que, en efecto, el aun tenia familia, estaban sus dos hermanos...con los cuales nunca tuvo una relación cercana debido a la profesión que eligió.

_ Dudo que ellos las tengan...Pararemos en Ciudad Costera, ya sabes para familiarizarme _

El anillo no respondió.

Hal se sintió renovado al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta tierra, voló con mas ganas, sintiendo la emoción al ver el océano, como varios peces de diferentes especies saltaban hacia la superficie para luego volver a las tranquilas aguas.

_ Dios... Como extrañe mi hogar _

Hal sonrió levemente, Tal vez no sea tan malo volver.

Cisco observaba su nuevo apartamento, o mejor dicho, el nuevo apartamento de su primo que el esta utilizando para sus pequeñas vacaciones en Ciudad Costera.

_ Te lo digo Barry, Es genial. No es tan espacioso, pero es refrescante, ademas tiene una buena ubicación cerca de las playas. _ Cisco hablaba por teléfono, revisando cada espacio del lugar.

 __ ¿Puedo preguntar otra vez que hiciste para que tu primo te dejara el apartamento? __

Cisco sonrió de medio lado, inflando su pecho.

_ ¡Nada! Me lo dejo sin condiciones, solo me pidió que lo mantuviera limpio y en buena condiciones _

 __ ¿Como rayos eso no te suena sospechoso? __

Barry puede ser un poco crédulo aveces, pero hasta el sabe que eso suena un poco sospechoso.

_ ¿¡Bromeas!? _ Exclamo el científico _ ¡Esto es genial!. ¡Mi propio apartamento con vista al mar _

 __ ¿Te acuerdas que es prestado verdad? __

Cisco se encogió de hombros.

_ No me importa, sigue siendo mio por tiempo indefinido _

 __ ¿Y que pasara con tu trabajo? __

_ Estoy de vacaciones. Se las arreglaran sin mi _

Cisco salio al balcon, dispuesto respirando el puro aire de las costas.

_ ¿Hm? _ Cisco que estaba mirando el cielo, noto una luz extraña color verde cruzar por encima de la ciudad para luego caer. Fue por un momento, casi tan rápido para que alguien que no estuviera pendiente no lo viera.

_ Barry. Creo que tenemos problemas en ciudad costera. _

Barry, que observaba a las leyendas recién llegadas en su apartamento, respondió.

 __ Creo que aquí también. __

_ Sabes. Te llamare luego _

Cisco colgó antes de que barry pudiera contestar.

_ Bien, es hora de investigar _

Agarrando su chaqueta, salio de apartamento a toda velocidad, dispuesto a ir hacia el lugar donde vio caer ese brillo.

Usando un auto rentado, condujo lo suficientemente rápido para llegar pero sin violar la ley. Llego hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, donde estaba la compañía de Ferris Aircraft Company.

_ ¿Ferris?, Sabia que esta compañía tenia algo raro. _

Noto para su sorpresa, que no había guardias en la entrada.

_ ¿...? _

Cisco se escabullo por la puerta, viendo con sospecha que las cámaras parecían estar desactivadas.

_... Ok, esto ya es sospechoso. _

Entro en la compañía, usando su teléfono busco cualquier fuente de luz medianamente parecida al resplandor verde de hace rato. Cada vez le daba mas mala espina la situación, no había nadie a pesar de que era día laborar.

_ ¡...! _ Un ruido lo alerto, sus instintos se supervivencia le exigían retroceder pero su curiosidad fue mas grandes, incitándole a ver que o quien lo ha provocado.

Su pasos fueron lentos y temblorosos.

Noto a lo lejos una sombra caminar de aqui para alla. Registrando todo a su paso. Cisco se acerco con lentitud. Tragando el pequeño indicio de miedo hablo.

_ ¡Ey! ¡Levanta las manos y ponlas detras de tu cabeza! _

El individuo siguio, ignorando el llamado del joven cientifico. Cisco fruncio el ceño, repitio las mismas palabras. Nuevamente el indivio siguio con lo suyo, solo que esta vez respondio.

_ ¿Que pasa si me niego? _

_ Te advierto que soy mucho mas peligroso que un simple guardia o policia. No lo volvere a repetir, Sal con las manos donde pueda verlas _

El hombre hizo caso, o algo asi, aun seguia sin mostrarse.

_ ¿Eres mas peligroso que un policia? ¿Eres corrupto o algo? _

Cisco puso una expresion extrañada.

_ ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Soy un superheroe! Mi nombre es Vibe y si, si tengo superpoderes _

El extraño salio desde las sombras, no parecia alguien peligroso, un hombre joven, guapo(para disgusto de Cisco) Tenia un mirada curiosa en sus atrayentes ojos verdes esmeralda.

_ ¿Poderes? Wow, eso suena interesante. ¿De casualidad esos poderes vienen por un anillo? _

Cisco lo mira confundido.

_ ¿Un anillo? ¿Es eso lo que viniste a robar? _

El desconocido hace una mueca para luego soltar un suspiro decepcionado.

_ Sep, tu no lo tienes. Supongo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo ¿Eh?_

Cisco se puso en guardia ante las palabras un tanto amenazantes del castaño.

 _ **_ Aqui no hay señal de ningun anillo emocional Hal Jordan _**_

Cisco se sorprendio por una segunda voz provenir de la nada. Sin querer, activo sus poderes atacando al hombre frente a el.

_ Jajaja, El anillo tiene razon, Aqui no hay señal de un espectro emocional, pero tus poderes son interesantes. _

Cisco vio impactado como la luz verde que había visto antes se había condensado en lo que parecía ser una esfera, cuando vio ese poder supo casi inmediatamente que no se estaba enfrentando a un ser humano corriente.

Cisco a pesar de su obvio miedo al poder desconocido se nego a retroceder.

_ No me importa que tan fuerte eres, Ya he peleado con chicos mas rudos que tu y he ganado. _

El castaño arqueo una ceja curioso.

_ ¿En serio? Dudo que te hayas enfrentado a alguien como yo amigo. _

Cisco preparo otro ataque.

_ No te creas tanto _

Cisco estaba seguro de tener una posibilidad de ganar, solo tenia que usar la cabeza. El castaño vio sus intenciones de continuar peleando y trato de detenerlo.

_ Oye amigo, no quiero pelear, solo estoy buscando algo, no hay necesidad de lastimar a alguien en el proceso. _

Cisco respondio.

_ Es una lastima que el unico que saldra lastimado seas tu _

Hal solto un suspiro. Se encogio de hombros y dijo.

_ Bueno amigo, tu lo pediste. _

 _ **_ Enfrentar a un humano tan debil debe ser una burla para nuestra persona Hal Jordan _**_

Otra vez la voz. Cisco busco con la mirada a otra persona.

_ ¡Hay alguien mas aqui! _

Hal sonrio de medio lado.

_ Se puede decir que si. Chico, retírate, no tienes oportunidad. _

Vibe entrecierra los ojos.

_ Puede que no, pero tengo respaldo, no saldrás victorioso. _

Hal sonríe, como si las palabras del joven héroe fueran un simple chiste.

_ Ya lo veremos _


End file.
